Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today, while other NVM technologies, such as resistive switching memory technologies that include resistive RAM (ReRAM) and conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM), can also be employed. In any event, power considerations, and reducing power usage, are becoming increasingly important in semiconductor devices. In order to save power when a memory device is not in use, one or more low power or sleep modes may be supported in the memory device.